Dragon's silence
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Sequel to 'Dragon's Tears', the prequel will be up soon. Misty can’t forgive Ash for running out on her, so she goes looking for him. What she finds is totally unexpected, so when a fight brews up, can old friendships be repaired? And can love survive?


Oh boy. I'm already writing the sequel to dragon's tears. Oh well. I'm glad some people liked it. But since so many people objected to the shonen ai element, I'm throwing in a little twist.

Note: is telepathy, ** is thoughts, _italics_ is translated pokemon speech. Confused? Don't be!

Timeline: Right after dragon's tears

Summary: Misty can't forgive Ash for running out on her, so she goes looking for him. What she finds is totally unexpected, so when a fight brews up, can old friendships be repaired? And can new love survive in the midst of despair?

Pairing: Championshipping (Ash/Lance) I found out that Mastershippy was Ash/Mewtwo…

Dragon's Silence

By Shadowphantomness

            Ash woke up when the sun peeking through the opened window blinds hit him straight in the eyes.

            "OWOWOW!"

            "That's mature." A voice commented. Ash looked up and saw Lance standing by the door, already dressed in the Dragon Master's standard attire.

            "Why didn't you wake me up?"

            "Would you have gotten up?" 

            Ash looked sheepish. "Well..."

            "See what I mean?"

            Ash groaned. "Okay, you win. You're so mean!"

            "Am I?" Lance asked. The next thing Ash knew, he was lying on the bed with Lance leaning over him.

            "Stop that! It's not fair!" Ash said.

            "What's not fair?"

            "You'll always have the advantage since you're older than me!"

            "Oh?" And without further ado, Lance kissed him.

            "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both trainers spun around to see Misty in the doorway, looking horrified, to say the least.

            Ash gulped.

            "Ash, I can't believe you!" Misty shouted. "You wimp out on me just when I'm about to profess my true love, and then I find you in bed with _Lance_, of all people! What happened to common decency?"

            "I know I should have hired better guards." Lance muttered. "What's the use of being League champ if you don't have any privacy?"

            "Misty, let me explain…" Ash began.

            "No! I always knew you were selfish, Ash Ketchum, but I never thought you'd _use_ me! I'm leaving! Save your apologies." And with that, Misty stormed off.

            Ash burst into tears. Lance held him quietly and didn't say anything.

            A mere six days later, the marriage of Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate was announced. Ash didn't know if the letter she had sent was a deliberate stab, but it sure felt like it.

Lance found him sitting on one of the balconies. "Where were you?"

            "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

            "There was a really important meeting today, discussing the creation of a new gym to accommodate ground-type pokemon in the Indigo League. You were supposed to be there to represent the interests of the common trainer."

            "Sorry. I got distracted." Ash mumbled.

            "I can tell!" Lance said. "Ash, I know that you were best friends. It must be really important to you if you missed that meeting."

            "Maybe I don't care anymore." Ash said bitterly. "Maybe I don't even want to be League Champ anymore! You can have the title back. As far as I'm concerned, nothing ever happened between us!" Ash stormed off.

            Lance looked after his retreating figure, eyes glowing eerily silver again as wind began to whip around the Dragon Master's body. "Maybe you weren't the only one…"

            Later that night…

            "Was I really that wrong about him?"

            He's just scum, master. I was wrong. Dragonite said. I think you should just forget about him. 

            Just forget about him? How? I waited until I thought he was old enough to understand, but obviously he wasn't mature enough to handle it. 

            Maybe he is just confused? Dragonair suggested. He did rescue you from the Elemental Vortex. 

            That was probably just a temporary fluke. Lance said. I bet its because he would prefer a young, beautiful, girl, vibrant with life whom he actually knows, to a cold-hearted Dragon Master who's five years older than he is? Never mind that this said dragon master _was_ a girl in her past life and they were perfectly matched. 

            You're not like that! Gyrados protested.

            Can't you just drop the false pretenses and let him see who you really are? Maybe that would change his mind? 

            You're very optimistic, Aerodactyl. 

            Well, when you have a master who cross-dresses and masquerades a boy because her parents wouldn't let her start on her pokemon journey, actually attains the rank of Dragon Master, and is the League Champion, you'd better be prepared to lead a very stressful life. So you _have_ to be optimistic! Aerodactyl countered.

(Authoress' notes: The secret comes out! Yep, Lance is the girl. *Wink* Why? I think we've all seen Ash bare-chested in the anime and various manga enough times to confirm that he's a guy. And in the manga, even when he loses his cloak, Lance still has that cute red jacket that covers his chest rather well. Hmm… Another note; check the text. I didn't once refer to Lance as a guy in this part. Score!)

            But the thing is, I want him to love me for who _I_ am, not just because I'm a girl or that we used to love each other. Lance replied.

            That's hard. 

            I know, Dragonite, I know. So I may as well resign myself to this fate. 

            You're getting very philosophic master. 

            I'm an illusionist. I play with the truth; I twist it to suit my ends. Philosophy justifies my actions very well, Dragonite. 

            Whatever you say… 

            I'm going to bed. Wake me up when Misty's wedding is about to start. 

            It's tomorrow?        

            The invitation is on my desk. Check for me. 

            Master, its in two weeks. 

            Never mind then. 

            The next two weeks passed in a daze. All too soon, the wedding was about to begin.

            "Where did those stupid maids put my cloak?! I _know_ I shouldn't have left it in here, but…" Insert: Cut to scene of giggling laundry maids dividing up Lance's cloak and selling the pieces to fan girls.

            You'll just have to go out in public without it. Gyrados told her.

            "That's all well and good, but there is no way that I'm going out without something." Lance said. "The illusions are wearing off, Gyrados. I don't know how much longer I can go around with this mask on before people see who I really am."

            Then go as a girl! Why waste your magic on something as trivial as a wedding? Save it for the matches. 

            "Gyrados, I am NOT going as a girl. Besides, I'm sort of required to go!"

            Gyrados shrugged. I won't pretend to understand human affairs. As for your magic wearing off, you've had that illusion spell woven around you ever since you were sixteen! Of course it's going to wear off sometime. 

            Lance sighed. "I'll just risk it. If the illusion wears off, I'll just use Frameshift."

            That attack could kill you. 

            "I know. Your point is?" Lance asked as she steadied the bands of magic around herself. 

            Sigh. Gyrados curled up in its poke ball and decided to take a nap.

            Ash was having problems of his own.

            "Where are my gloves?" Apparently the maids had run off with those as well…

            Pikachu shrugged. _I don't know._

            "Pikachu, this is serious! I have to look nice for Misty's wedding!"

            _Why is Misty marrying the squinty-eyed person anyways? I always thought you two were meant to be._

            "It's all Lance's fault." Ash said with venom in his voice. "You can go ask him. I don't want to give the details."

            Pikachu shrugged and ran off, to spare herself the agony of being dressed in a miniature bridesmaid gown for Misty's wedding.

            It didn't take too long for Pikachu to locate Lance's room. Considering that the door was inlaid with silver dragons, it was very easy to identify. She was about to knock when Lance opened the door and stepped out. Lance was dressed in standard attire, minus the cape.

            "Well, it's almost time." Lance said. "I hope I can survive this. Aerodactyl, go." The fossil dragon materialized and Lance climbed on.

            Pikachu jumped onto Aerodactyl's head.

            Lance blinked. 

            _Hi! I'm Pikachu! You probably know me already, as I'm Ash's starter pokemon! Anyways, I want to know why Ash isn't marrying Misty and Ash told me to ask you!_ Pikachu said chirpily.

            "Ash and I were in love in a previous life." Lance said quietly. "Aerodactyl, Fly."

            Aerodactyl took off. However, Pikachu wasn't done yet and clung onto Aerodactyl's tail. She waited until they were already halfway there before popping out again.

            Lance nearly fell off when Pikachu appeared in front of her face. "What are you doing?!"

            _You didn't answer my question._ Pikachu replied stubbornly.

            "Fine. Misty walked in on us kissing. I'm not giving any more details." Lance said firmly.

            _Oh. _Pikachu said as it began to think.

            "I guess I might as well return you to Ash when we arrive." Lance said. Pikachu cheeped happily and sat down behind Lance. Soon, she noticed something odd. Pale silver bands of energy all around Lance's form that only pokemon could see. She hadn't noticed it in her fight with Dragonite, but now that she was this close she could see quite clearly.

            Pikachu blinked. * Is this… an illusion? What is he doing? *

            Pikachu shrugged. She resolved to ask later.

            Ash was already there when Lance and Aerodactyl landed. "Pikachu!" He said, running over to them.

            Lance handed Ash Pikachu back, no emotion in her blue eyes.

            "Your pokemon decided to hitch a ride here. I hope you don't mind." She said tonelessly.

            "Thank you!" Ash said. He gave the Dragon Master a hug, which startled her.

            For a split second, the illusion wavered, before Lance yanked it back, reasserting her iron control. * Damn! Every time he comes near me, I have to go through all this pain. Can't he just leave me alone? I just want to pin him down and kiss him…* Ash didn't notice, but Pikachu did, since she had sharper eyes.

            _Wait a minute… _Pikachu said. _Lance is really a girl?_

            "You said something, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

            Pikachu shook her head. * Maybe it was just a fluke. I need a better look. * She followed Lance to the back of the chapel.

            And so the wedding began. By the time it was over, Ash looked heartbroken. Pikachu wished she could comfort him, but she was still trying to figure out what was going on with Lance. She barely heard his? Her? whispered command at the end of the ceremony.

            "Dragonite, Teleport."

            Pikachu panicked. * I have to do something about this! * She immediately pumped a thousand volts of electricity into the Dragon Master.

            Lance swore as the attack disrupted her spell. * Damn it! * Pikachu immediately used some electricity to lasso Ash over.

            But since Pikachu's accuracy was totally bad, Ash ended up sprawled on top of the dragon master.

            "Get _off_." Lance hissed, as her cheeks blushed crimson. "People are staring."

            Ash hurriedly climbed off. However, he noticed something odd. He resolved to ask later.

            As soon as Ash was gone, Lance vanished.

            Pikachu sighed. _Well, I guess we'll just have to confront Lance tonight…_

            That night, Ash nervously knocked on Lance's door. Pikachu gave him a thumbs up before scampering off, leaving him to this task alone.

            "Come in." Lance said. She wrapped her new black cloak around herself and went to open the door. When she saw it was Ash, she froze for a few seconds before she gestured for him to enter.

            "Lance, I, sorta kinda have a question." Ash said, staring at her. Lance sure didn't _look_ like a girl.

            "Ask away." Lance said as she slipped into 'detached' mode. Her blue eyes glowed and changed to silver. The soothing power calmed her down somewhat.

            "Uh, Pikachu seems convinced that you're a girl. Is that true or is she just pulling my leg?"

            Lance shrugged her shoulders. "That depends on what you see as truth. I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

            "Fine by me."

            "Did you ever actually love me for myself? You're going first, by the way."

            Ash blinked. * Oh shoot! I wasn't expecting this! * 

            Lance patiently waited for Ash's answer. 

            Finally, Ash burst into tears. "I'm so confused! I thought I loved Misty but you were the only one I really loved but then Misty got married and I just couldn't take the stress anymore, so I broke up with you!"

            "Then you love me for who I am, regardless of gender?"

            "Yes." Ash choked out. Lance let him cry silently before she answered his question.

            "I'm really a girl, Ash. Pikachu was right. After all, reincarnation usually does not change gender."

            Lance snapped her fingers. "Illusion down."

            The illusion faded away. Ash really couldn't see any difference, so… he poked the Dragon Master in the chest.

            "Hentai!" Lance said, as she pulled out a silver and blue mallet and brought it down on his head.

            Ash turned bright red. "Gomen! Just checking to see if you were telling the truth or not!"

            Lance glared at him, before a slow smile curved across her lips. "So you _do_ love me?"

            "Yep." Ash said. "Didn't I just say so?"

            "Good." Lance said. "And you won't treat me any differently than if I was a boy, right?"

            "Um…" Ash scratched his head.

            "I'm not weaker now that you know I'm a girl, you know." Lance said. She then proceeded to demonstrate this point by starting an all-out tickle war with Ash.

            "Eep!" Ash said, as he tried to get away.

            Lance laughed as she dumped the squirming trainer on the bed. "All's fair in love and war, Ashy."

            "I'm not a kid! You can't call me Ashy!" Ash said, turning bright red.

            "Whatever you say." Lance said. She gave him a peck on the cheek to cheer him up. Ash turned even brighter. Lance was actually totally unlike himself, er, herself. He had never seen Lance so… hyper.

            "Um…."

            "Spit it out, Ash."

            "What about Misty?"

            "What about Misty?" Lance replied. "Explain the situation to her. If she's really your friend, then she'll understand. If not…"

            Ash sighed. "I know."

            Lance smiled. Crystalline silver light swirled around both of them. Ash's eyes turned sea green again. When the light cleared, Ash was holding a crystal locket in his hand.

            "Miss this?" Lance asked, with an impish grin on her face.

            "Lance! How did you get this?" Ash asked in disbelief.

            Lance smirked. "Well let's just say that 'I' was a really good actor. And when 'you' lost your precious starlight orb locket, let's pretend that 'I' found it and hid it in Dragon's den, okay?"

            Ash didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I can't believe you did that!"

            "Then don't." Lance said. She locked eyes with him and her voice took on a serious tone. "Ash, you do realize that you're going to be bonded to me for life, right?"

            Ash nodded as he put the locket on.

            "Just making sure." And without further ado, Lance pounced on the poor Pallet trainer.

            Ash's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Lance, what are you-MMPH!!"

            Lance broke the kiss a few minutes later. "You were saying?"

            Ash sighed. "Are you always like this?"

            A shrug was his answer.

            Night fell on the laughter of the pair.

That night, Ash promised himself that he would never stray from his beloved's side again. Unbeknownst to him, Lance had already made the promise. A silver curtain of sparks settled over the two sleepers.

            "Never again." Ash promised. "It would hurt both of us too much."

            "Never again." Lance replied. "For the bond between us shall last even through death and reincarnation."

            They sealed it with a kiss.

Ohohohoho! The end! Did you like it? Drop me a review! Wow, I actually wrote this in 2 hours, Shadow is on a roll here…

If someone wants a shonen-ai version, I can write that too!


End file.
